


a cure i know that soothes the soul (does so impossibly)

by reachedthebitterend



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because Michael, Blow Job, Edging, Lots of kissing, M/M, This is just a pwp, but with feelings, let me know if i need to tag something else, um that's all i can think of right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend
Summary: Where Michael can't sleep, but Alex gives him exactly what he needs;set after "i saw the sign"





	a cure i know that soothes the soul (does so impossibly)

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero (0) excuse for this.

Michael is _tired_ , but he can't fall asleep.

He feels like this day has really put him through the ringer. Starting with Max and ending with Maria.

Michael sits slumped on the edge of his bed and scrubs his hands over his face.

He's mentally calculating how much more alcohol it would take to knock himself out for a couple of hours when there is a loud sharp flurry of knocks on his door.

Michael sighs as he stands. What the fuck could be wrong now?

He pushes his door open, interrupting the flurry of knocking.

“What?” He asks angrily, looking up and freezing immediately, all synapses stalling in his brain.

Alex stands right in front of his door.

The first thing he notices is that Alex doesn't have his crutch with him. The second and entirely more devastating is that Alex looks _good_ , really good.

The realization sends a zing through Michael clearing away the fog of _tired_ and spreading desire like a balm over an old still aching wound.

He takes in the rest of Alex, slowly, casting his gaze all over him and willing him to _feel_ it.

He notices that Alex is breathing heavily as though he'd been running, and that there is a wild look in his eyes, but all of that is secondary because Alex takes this moment to move.

He places one hand underneath Michael's where it's braced next to the door, and steps up into the first step slotting himself neatly into Michael's personal space, before sliding his other hand up Michael's neck and into his hair.

There is one second where Alex looks into his eyes, and they are wide, and red rimmed, and bright, and full of want, of need, of _hunger_.

Michael barely has time to inhale once before Alex is using his hold in his hair to tug him down closing the inches that were separating their mouths.

Michael moans against Alex’s mouth, his eyes falling shut as he moves his hands to cup Alex’s face sliding his fingers to grip the back of his neck and tug him even closer.

Alex bites against his mouth with determination, pushing up into Michael and making him take unsteady steps backwards, up the last two steps at the entrance to his trailer and hitting the low counter that separated his sleeping area and his work area.

Alex presses in close until Michael feels trapped in the best way possible.

Alex feels like a livewire in his hands, uncontrollable and wild, sparking electric biochemical impulses all throughout Michael's body making him forget about everything, but Alex.

Pressed so close together that all Michael feels is the _heat_ pouring off Alex and seeping into him.

Hands dragging harshly through his hair, sliding down his neck, tugging against the collar of his shirt, wrapping around his waist, finding the hem of his shirt and scratching nails up Michael's spine.

Mouth kissing him over and over and over and over and _over_ , never separating their lips enough for Michael to even breathe, nipping against his lips, biting down harshly on Michael's bottom lip and then soothing the sting with his tongue.

Michael arches his neck back, so that he can inhale something other than the air that's in Alex's lungs, his hands restless in Alex's hair, strands wrapped around his fingers.

Alex just moans against his chin and drags his mouth hot and open and _wet_ down Michael's throat, dragging his tongue down the stubble, and pressing a biting kiss right where Michael's pulse was fluttering madly.

“Alex,” he groans hands winding tighter in his hair. “Wha-what are you doing?”

Michael can feel Alex's lips curve into a smile pressed up against his skin.

“If you're asking that question,” he says voice low and rough and damp and warm. “Then I must be doing something wrong.”

Alex punctuates his statement with another biting kiss to Michael's neck.

Michael stutters out a laugh that turns into a moan when Alex starts sucking on the skin he just bit down.

“Ah- _hah_ -Alex,” Michael says gripping Alex by the hair tightly and keeping him close for one second before he's tugging to pull him back. “Wait.”

Alex's mouth separates from his neck with a wet sound that sounds obscene in the quiet that drops between them.

Alex's hands slide down his back as he straightens and looks at Michael.

Michael licks his lips and Alex's gaze zones in on his mouth and his lips part just a little bit, and fuck, Michael hasn't forgotten how single minded Alex can be when they're like this, but somehow he seems to be more intent than usual.

“What are you doing here?” Michael finally asks the question he wanted to ask when he'd opened the door. Of course, he'd meant to sound like he didn't actually care the reason that Alex was there, but it comes out breathless and he stammers when Alex digs his fingers into his spine, eyes still on Michael's mouth.

Alex blinks and it's almost like he's in a trance.

“I had an epiphany today,” Alex says voice low and hypnotic. Alex's gaze darts up to his eyes, and Michael freezes caught in that intense stare, eyes dark and heavy lidded  with desire. “Life's too short to deny yourself the one thing that you want that you can actually have.”

“Uh huh,” Michael says not really paying attention to the words as he sways forward a bit, fingers twitching in Alex's hair.

“I'm so tired of denying myself what I want,” he continues pressing closer so that their noses brush together. “And I want you,” he finishes the words breathed against Michael's mouth.

Michael's eyes fall shut, and his skin feels like its too small for his body, and the air catches in his throat as he thrums in anticipation feeling like a plucked piano string vibrating in Alex's arms.

But then Alex pulls away and Michael makes a protesting noise, eyes fluttering open.

Alex doesn't go far. He keeps his hands pressed low on Michael's back, and he watches Michael with his big dark eyes as he continues to speak.

“But you're allowed to say no and kick me out.”

Michael huffs out a rueful laugh and slides his fingers down the back of Alex's neck.

Alex's eyes fall shut, and he gasps, a small sound that reverberates through Michael's head.

“Like I’ll ever say no to you,” Michael says sliding his hands down to hook his fingers in the collar of Alex’s shirt.

“We’re not together anymore,” Alex says softly, and almost like he’s come back down to earth, as though whatever had driven him to come here was waning, and Michael really doesn't want that to happen.

He wants to go to _sleep_ , and he knows of one other thing other than a mix of alcohol and acetone that could tire him out completely. Alex.

“That doesn’t matter,” Michael breathes, sliding his hands back up into Alex’s hair.

Alex twitches closer, hands sliding up Michael’s back.

“Yeah?” Alex breathes moving even closer, and dropping his forehead against Michael’s.

“Yes,” Michael says and digs his fingers into the back of Alex’s neck tilting his head closer. “I want you, Alex. I’ve always wanted you. I don’t think I know how to not want you.”

Alex opens his eyes and looks straight into Michael's.

The whole world goes quiet and still.

All Michael hears is the too steady inhale-exhale of Alex's even breaths. All Michael feels are Alex's hands low on his back and the barely there press of Alex's chest as he breathes. All Michael breathes in is the scent of Alex, his subtle aftershave, sweat and smoke and sand. All Michael tastes is Alex on his tongue, the mint from the gum he chewed on his way over here, and something so uniquely Alex that it always makes his mouth water, makes him want more. All Michael sees are Alex's eyes, dark and warm and intense, looking right back at him.

Michael’s entire focus narrows to Alex.

Alex pulls away a little and Michael follows him caught in his gravity, fingers digging into his hair to stop him from moving any further.

Michael distantly notes the smile that curls one corner of Alex’s mouth as he leans back in, pressing closer until their chests are pressed together, never taking his eyes off Michael’s.

Alex tilts his head brushing their noses together lightly, and Michael’s eyes flutter open and close several times as Alex leans even closer just barely brushing their mouths together.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Alex says low and hoarse, and Michael gasps feeling the heat spread rapidly starting low in his belly and spreading a flush right up the back of his neck. It makes him feel hot and _desperate_.

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” he breathes sliding his hands from the back of Alex’s neck and around his waist, pressing his palms flat against the small of his back and tugging him in closer until they were pressed from knees to chest.

Alex hums approvingly and then _finally_ presses their mouths together.

Michael moans against his mouth, hands tangling in the hem of Alex’s jacket as he pulls him in closer.

Alex slides his hands up his shirt until it’s bunched up underneath his armpits, and he pulls back a little, laughing when Michael makes a mournful noise at the back of his throat.

“Take off your shirt,” Alex says and then moves to slide his jacket off.

Michael hurriedly takes his shirt off, flinging it off to the side somewhere, before he’s reaching forward, wrapping his fingers around the collar of Alex’s jacket where he managed to tug it down to his elbows. Michael tugs him in, trapping him like that and sits back on the low counter, pulling Alex in closer and tilting his head back to kiss him again.

Alex smiles into the kiss, and Michael bites against his mouth until Alex is moaning and struggling to free his arms.

Michael tightens his fingers around the fabric of his jacket and keeps him trapped there kissing him until Alex is leaning heavily against him, exactly where Michael wants him.

Alex turns his head with a gasp and a, “Guerin, _fuck_ , give me a sec.”

But Michael ignores him dragging his mouth down the length of his jaw and biting against his earlobe.

Alex makes a noise in the back of his throat that’s so _hot_ that Michael wants to hear over and over and _over_ again for the rest of his life.

“ _Guerin_ ,” Alex whines. “Stop, I want to- _ah_ -mmmph- _fuck_.”

Michael separates his mouth from where it was busy sucking a bruise to the skin behind of Alex’s ear to say, “That’s the plan isn’t it?”

“Fuck you,” Alex says breathless and amused.

Michael opens his mouth to repeat what he just said, but Alex doesn’t let him cutting him off with a stare, hot and heavy.

He licks his lips pretty obviously, and sneaks his fingers into the waistband of Michael’s jeans.

“I want to suck your cock,” he says hoarse and direct, fingers hooking and tugging him in even closer.

Michael feels the words hit him low in his stomach and he feels heady and lightheaded and he can feel his hard cock twitch pressed up against Alex’s hip.

Alex smiles hot and seductive, pressing his tongue into the corner of his mouth.

“Are you going to let me go?”

Michael’s fingers tighten against the fabric trapped in his fists, and then he lets go.

Instead of tugging the jacket off, Alex pulls it back over his shoulders. Michael would protest, but he’s too busy trying to help Alex get his belt and jeans undone.

Alex laughs again and stills his hands. “Just let me-” he starts, but Michael just nods his head and drops his hands back, bracing them against the counter behind him.

Alex gets his buckle open and his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped in record timing. He hums approvingly once again when he realizes that Michael isn’t wearing any underwear, and slides his hand inside, wrapping warm damp fingers around the base of his cock. Michael moans already breathing hard and his head falls back as Alex squeezes and tugs his cock out of his jeans so he can stroke down properly, twisting his hand around the head of Michael’s cock.

It’s dry and hurts a little but it feels so _good_ that he’s coating Alex’s fingers in precome making the slide easier almost immediately.

Alex leans forward and presses a kiss to Michael’s throat sliding his other hand into Michael’s pants and cupping his balls in his hands and squeezing.

Michael’s hips stutter forward, and he groans. “ _Fuck_ , Alex, you have to-”

“Shhh,” Alex says pressing his cock against the skin of his stomach and rubbing his palm across the head.

Michael moans and pushes up into the movement.

Alex slides his mouth down his chest, pressing kisses as he strokes Michael slowly, fingers just barely tight enough for Michael to feel it. A move designed to drive Michael fucking crazy.

Alex’s lips brush across his nipple, and Michael inhales sharply.

Alex opens his mouth and licks across the bud before he’s sucking it into his mouth, sending sparks of pleasure throughout Michael, and Michael thinks a little dazedly, he could come like this.

Almost as though he’d heard him, Alex’s fingers squeeze hard around the base of his cock before he’s separating his mouth from Michael’s skin and taking his hands out of Michael’s pants.

Michael whines at the back of his throat but Alex shushes him again.

He slides carefully down to his knees, hands gripping the counter on either side of Michael’s hips.

“What about-?”Michael starts to ask fingers sneaking their way back into Alex’s hair.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing,” Alex says as he settles himself at Michael’s feet.

He slides his hands to Michael’s hips and slides them down his thighs before tugging on his knees a little, making Michael slide down a little against the counter.

Michael sighs and lifts his hips a little when Alex tugs on his jeans, trying to get them down.

Alex tugs his jeans down to his knees and then slides his hands up the backs of Michael’s thighs, making Michael tremble and spread his knees wider, as far as he can with his jeans trapping them in place.

Michael looks down at Alex, who looks up at Michael and gives him a smile before he’s wrapping his fingers around Michael’s cock.

Michael watches as Alex’s gaze drops to his dick in his hand and he strokes it down once, licking his lips.

Michael groans eyes fluttering shut, only to shout and dig his fingers into the back of Alex’s neck as he guides the head of Michael’s cock into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the slit and sucking.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Michael moans and drags his hands restlessly through Alex’s hair as he moves closer, taking Michael deeper into his mouth, wet and warm and tight as he sucks.

“Alex your _mouth_ ,” his voice stutters out into a groan as Alex hums in appreciation and takes him in even deeper until Michael hits the back of his throat and then he swallows, fingers wrapped loosely around the part not inside of his mouth.

Michael bucks his hips not being able to help himself and Alex gags pulling away immediately.

Michael whines, but he guesses he kind of deserved that.

Alex just sets his hands down on Michael’s hips, pressing him back into the counter before he’s sinking his mouth over Michael’s cock again, moaning low in his throat once he’s got him back in his mouth.

Michael sighs and leans heavier against the counter scratching his nails down the back of Alex’s neck.

Alex manages to take him deeper this time humming at the back of his throat and punching a deep groan out of Michael’s chest, making him bend over Alex, fingers sliding to clutch at the back of his jacket.

Alex bobs his head and sucks on the tip of Michael’s cock and presses his tongue in the spot right beneath the mushroom head and then takes him back all the way in.

He does it over and over again, taking Michael in deeper each time, and Michael loses himself in the sensation of it all.

The press of Alex’s damp hands on his hips, the way his mouth is hot and wet and feels amazing around him, the way the vibrations as Alex hums around him when he has him pressed all the way to the back of his throat spread through him like ripples, that crash through him like waves on the rocks at the bottom of a cliff.

He’s panting and saying Alex’s name over and over like it’s the only thing that he knows, because it is in fact the only thing that he knows.

The whole world could come crashing down around them and Michael wouldn’t care as long as Alex kept his mouth wrapped around his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Michael groans when Alex manages to take him all the way in and he sucks hard and swallows, moaning. Michael’s hips stutter, and he clenches his fingers in the back of Alex’s jacket. “I’m going to come.”

Alex moves, one hand wrapping around the base of his cock squeezing hard as he pulls away letting Michael’s cock fall out of his mouth with a wet sucking sound.

Michael groans in disappointment, and Alex presses a kiss to his hip.

“You’re not going to come until I’m inside of you,” he speaks into his skin.

The words send sparks of pleasure down Michael’s spine.

“Fuck,” Michael pants, sliding the fingers of one hand through his own hair. “If you think I’m going to last through the way you fuck me open with your fingers-”

Alex cuts him off, pressing a biting kiss to his hip. “You’re not going to come until I’m inside of you, Guerin.” The ‘or else’ was implied.

“Fuck it,” Michael says and drops his hand to the back of Alex’s neck. Alex presses back into his hold and looks up at him, mouth red and wet and swollen, cheeks pink, hair a fucking mess, eyes dark and bright and wanting. “Just hurry up.”

Alex nods his head and places his hands on either side of Michael’s hips getting up slowly.

Michael grips the front of his jacket and tugs the fistful of fabric in order to help and then uses the hold to tug Alex all the way in, until they’re pressed close together.

There’s something really hot about being almost entirely naked while Alex still has his jacket on so when Alex pulls back a little and tells him to take his jeans off, Michael doesn’t protest.

Alex stands back a little as Michael kicks his jeans to the side and just watches him.

Michael trembles in the heat spread through his gaze, and he feels his cock twitch when Alex’s eyes drop to it and he licks his bottom lip as though he’s remembering the taste.

Michael licks his suddenly parched mouth and reaches for him.

Alex steps easily into his hold, hands sliding up Michael’s shoulders and into his hair, digging his fingers into his curls and tugging him in for a kiss that’s all teeth and tongue and desperation.

Michael digs his fingers into the back of Alex’s neck and kisses him back just as hard.

He wants to bruise his kisses into Alex’s mouth, imprint his taste so deep into his senses that he can’t swallow without tasting Michael at the back of his throat. He wants Alex to lose control, wants Alex to fuck him so hard and so deep that he’s feeling it for the entire next day at _least_.

Alex’s hands slide down his chest, wrapping around his waist and tugging up. Michael wraps his fingers into the collar of Alex’s t-shirt, tugging until the first button pops, and lets Alex lift him to his toes until he’s sitting on the edge of the counter.

Alex parts their lips tilting his head and kissing him deeper, making Michael moan against his mouth. He slides his hands down Michael’s thighs and hooks his fingers around the backs of Michael’s knees tugging them apart and up, making a space for himself between Michael’s legs.

He presses in close and Michael wraps his arms around his neck pulling their bodies closer together.

Alex slides his hands back up Michael’s thighs and Michael hooks his calves around the backs of Alex’s thighs tugging him in closer.

Alex makes a surprised noise, catching himself on the counter and separating their mouths with a slick sound.

Alex looks into his eyes, and Michael looks back at him, and without saying anything Michael knows that Alex is trying to ask him if he’s really okay with this, and Michael tries his best to convey exactly how okay with this he is, but decides that this time maybe some words would help convince him.

“We need lube,” he says sliding his hands up the back of Alex’s neck and tightening his thighs around his hips.

Alex stares at him unblinkingly for a few seconds before he’s nodding his head and licking his lips.

“Okay,” he breathes. “Okay.”

He pulls away a little which Michael expected, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. His fingers hook into the collar of Alex’s shirt and he tugs him back in for a quick hard kiss that Alex immediately deepens, sliding one hand into Michael’s hair and parting Michael’s lips with his tongue.

He kisses him to distraction, until Michael is gasping against his mouth, and there are spots of color forming in his eyes, and he feels lightheaded and so turned on that the press of Alex’s jeans against his cock is almost enough to set him off.

He shivers and Alex pulls back licking his lips and eyeing Michael speculatively.

He sets something down beside Michael’s hip and reaches behind himself to wrap his fingers around the backs of Michael’s calves.

Michael immediately understands what he wants and it sends the heat to his head making him feel dizzy and faint. He moves back a little, propping himself against the wall, and moving his legs from around Alex’s hips to press the arch of his feet against the edge of the cabinet, spreading his knees wide.

It makes him flush horribly, and he feels vulnerable and exposed, but when Alex just slides his hands down the insides of his thighs with the most reverent look on his face, Michael knows that it’s worth it.

Alex had pulled out two packets of lube and a condom from his pocket, and Michael would ask, but he found it kind of hot that Alex was so sure of what was going to happen that he’d brought supplies with him.

“I was hoping, not sure,” Alex says as though he read Michael’s mind.

Michael just scoffs in disbelief and tugs Alex back in for another kiss because it's been like a minute since the last time Alex kissed him and Michael feels like he might succumb to the entropy of the universe if he doesn’t have Alex’s mouth on him.

Alex kisses him once and goes to pull back but Michael slides his hands up into his hair and wraps his fingers around the strands, holding him still so that Michael can kiss him thoroughly.

Michael kisses him with everything he has, every emotion that he feels for Alex, all the anger and confusion and frustration and caring and protection and love, love, so much _love_. Needing Alex to understand that it doesn’t matter, nothing matters not when Alex is here with him like this, like Michael is the most important thing in his universe because Alex is the sun at the center of Michael’s universe.

Alex pulls away with a gasp and he looks at Michael with wide shocked eyes pupils blown wide before he's pushing in again, kissing him hard and deep and making him hit his head against the wall, but Michael really doesn't care about that.

Alex slides his hands down his chest and around his waist, settling into the dip there and tugging, urging him to move down a little bit.

Michael does grunting softly as the motion presses his hard sensitive cock against the rough fabric of Alex's jeans. Alex pulls away dragging Michael's hands out of his hair and standing up straight and sliding his hands even lower, until they're spread hot and damp against the insides of Michael's thighs and pushing, urging Michael to spread his knees wider.

Michael hooks his hands underneath his knees to help, not even bothering to feel self conscious, only hot and turned on as Alex slides his hands down to the crease of his crotch and licks his lips eyes on where Michael is exposed.

He looks up at Michael and then grabs the packet of lube he'd set down next to Michael on the counter.

Michael watches him with a warm fluttering in his belly as Alex tears the packet with his teeth and squeezes half the contents of the lube in one hand before he looks at Michael and without warning, squeezes the rest of the lube right behind his balls.

It isn't cold, practically lukewarm, but it still makes Michael jump a little at the sensation.

Alex spreads the lube around his fingers before he's sliding those same fingers through the rest of the lube on him and pressing gently right against his rim.

Michael gasps and his fingers tighten on his knees.

“Ready?” Alex asks, sounding a little dazed, and sliding his fingertip around his entrance pressing in just slightly everytime and sending a small tingle up Michael's spine and a jolt straight to his cock every time.

“Alex,” Michael whines low in his throat feeling like he actually might just go crazy if Alex doesn't do _something_. “If you don't hurry up I'm gonna -”

But the threat dies in his throat as the air is forced out of his lungs when Alex slides a finger inside of him, pushing in deep.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he pants, pushing his hips into the movement, eyes falling shut, head and neck at an awkward against the wall, but he really doesn't care.

Especially not when Alex slides his finger out and then pushes back inside with two. The stretch burns a little, but Michael arches up into it, moaning low and pained at the back of his throat.

Alex just moves his fingers inside of him, grunting softly when he sinks in deeper and just barely slides his fingertips over his prostate.

Michael groans and his hips stutter.

Alex makes a pleased sound, and pushes in deeper pressing hard and insistent.

Michael shouts and feels a wave of pleasure crashing inside of him and spreading fast, leaving him panting, hips moving, cock dribbling precome on his stomach as Alex presses continuously until Michael feels like he's going to come.

Alex pulls his fingers out of Michael with an obscene sound and Michael curses him out.

Alex slides a soothing non sticky hand down his side and doesn't touch him anywhere else until Michael doesn't feel like he's on the edge anymore.

“Fuck,” he pants feeling hot and woozy. “Alex, you're not planning on-”

Once again, Alex cuts him off by pressing his two fingers back inside of Michael.

Michael gasps into the air, eyes half shut, lost in the small waves of sensations building up slowly as Alex moves his fingers in and out until they're sliding in easily, and then he slides in another finger.

Michael grunts and inhales deeply trying to relax, and Alex presses a hand to his side.

“That's it,” he says voice low and dazed. “Let me in.”

Michael whines a little bit and pushes against Alex's fingers until sparks explode in the back of his head.

Alex hums and stretches his fingers, fucking Michael slowly, just barely brushing against his prostate and doing his best to drive Michael fucking insane.

“Alex,” he starts. “If you don't-- _fuck_!”

Alex presses his fingers hard against his prostate and hums thoughtfully before he’s pushing in deep and pressing his fingers insistently fucking into Michael.

Michael groans and his head falls back and he hits the wall hard enough that it sparks brightly colored dots in his vision, but all Michael can actually feel is Alex, fucking him faster, pressing his fingers in as deep as they can go, sending waves of pleasure crashing through Michael, shuddering down his spine as Michael’s mouth drops open and he moans low and long.

He feels that crest coming, and he knows, he _knows_ what Alex is going to do, but still, he moves one hand wrapping it around his wrist in an attempt to keep him there.

Alex laughs a little huff of breath that makes Michael feel something warm in his chest that has nothing to do with sex.

He stops moving his hand, and Michael tries to push down, but he's can’t get enough leverage.

He whines in frustration as Alex slides his fingers out.

“Relax,” he soothes hand still at his side, patting his hip.

“I'd be more relaxed if you'd just let me _come_ already.”

Alex shakes his head and tsks in mock disappointment. “I already told you, Guerin. Not until I'm-”

“Inside of me,” Michael cuts him off feeling the words send a zing of molten heat straight to his cock. “I heard you the first time.”

“Then stop complaining,” Alex says and moves one hand to Michael's hair tugging him up for a quick, hard kiss.

“I know you like this,” he says right against Michael's mouth. “I know you love it when I bring you to the edge over and over and _over_ , before letting you come. You know you come harder than ever, every single time I do it.”

Michael whines low in his throat and licks at Alex's mouth.

Alex bites against his mouth tugging on Michael's bottom lip with his teeth, and licking into his mouth, pressing in close and pushing Michael back against the wall once again.

Michael pushes his fingers into Alex’s hair, letting his legs drop, splayed on either side of Alex’s hips as they continue to kiss, deeper and wetter. Alex sliding his tongue into Michael’s mouth in a mimicry of the way that he was fucking him with his fingers. It makes Michael moan and want to be even closer.

He parts their mouths and Alex makes a low whining sound at the back of his throat.

Michael smiles and presses a quick slick kiss to his mouth.

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Michael states, pushing his hips up against Alex’s stomach and probably staining his shirt with the amount of precome that’s leaking out of him.

Alex hums and slides his hands down Michael’s chest.

“I am,” Alex says and he sounds awed like it’s the best thing that has ever happened to him. “But I have to make sure you’re ready first.”

He pulls away, one hand searching for something at Michael’s side, the other sliding down his abdomen lower and lower until he’s wrapping his fingers around the base of Michael's cock and tugging.

Michael drops his head back against the wall as his lips part with a gasp and grips the collar of Alex’s jacket in his fists.

“You’re wearing too much clothes,” he says but it’s weak, and he doesn’t start tugging away the jacket, only gripping it tighter in his fists.

“I think you actually kind of like that,” Alex says and holds up another packet of lube. Michael groans and Alex laughs, and it sounds _delighted_ and like he’s so _lucky_ , and well, _fuck_.

Michael uses his hold on Alex to pull himself up, and he slides their mouths together closing his eyes.

Alex makes a soft muffled sound against his mouth and slides one hand into Michael’s hair, tangling his fingers in the strands as he kisses Michael back.

Michael parts their lips and presses his forehead to Alex’s. Alex exhales softly.

“I actually kind of do,” Michael admits voice low. “It’s hot.”

A smile quirks at the corner of Alex’s mouth. “I’m glad that I can be of service.”

“You can totally be of service and-” Michael starts and predictably Alex cuts him off, tilting his chin and pressing their mouths together.

Alex pulls back and Michael tucks his fingers into the collar of Alex’s shirt, and pulls him back in, pressing their mouths together again.

“Guerin,” he breathes low and slow, and Michael shivers. “You’re going to kill me.”

“I want to kiss you all the time,” Michael admits eyes on Alex’s mouth.

Alex’s response to that is to slide their mouths together again.

Michael slides his hands up Alex's neck and into his hair as Alex nips against his lips, parting their mouths and pressing their tongues together.

Michael bites against Alex’s mouth, and makes a low sound at the back of his throat when Alex opens up to him easily, and presses in close.

Michael hooks his calves around his thighs and slides his fingers down his neck and back up into his hair, kissing him deep and hard and wet. Alex moans against his mouth and presses in close, one hand clenching and unclenching in his hair the other restless on his thigh.

Michael slides one hand down the front of Alex’s shirt, fingers snagging against the tiny buttons, before he’s slipping his hand beneath the hem and pressing his fingers to Alex’s trembling stomach.

Alex makes a helpless noise against his mouth as Michael wastes no time in sliding his hand down and into Alex’s jeans which were always just lose enough at the waist for Michael to slip his hand underneath.

Michael wraps his fingers around the base of Alex’s cock, and Alex pulls away from his mouth with a gasp.

“ _Michael_ ,” he says and it sends a jolt of pure desperation through Michael’s body. “Don-”

Michael pulls Alex back to his mouth biting hard against his lip and kissing him rough and messy, fingers squeezing around Alex’s cock, hot and hard and heavy in his hand.

Alex makes these little noises at the back of his throat that Michael absolutely loves because it means that Alex is almost to the breaking point, and feeling Alex’s cock in his hand is causing this sweet ache in the pit of Michael’s stomach that he knows only Alex is capable of satisfying.

Alex pulls away untangling his fingers from Michael’s hair and wrapping his hand around his wrist and tugging it out of his pants.

Michael is panting, but he thinks he manages to glare pretty well.

Alex just laughs again, and it’s breathless, and his cheeks are flushed and he looks like every single wet dream that Michael has ever had about him that it’s impossible not to reel him in again for another kiss.

Alex smiles into the kiss, but pulls away too quickly.

“Stop distracting me,” Alex admonishes.

“Stop being so distracting,” Michael counters, pressing his fingers to his face and dragging his thumb down his lips.

Alex reaches for him. Pressing his fingers into the hollow of Michael’s neck and dragging his fingertips down.

Michael sighs and leans back on his hands, dropping his head back when Alex slides his palms hot and heavy down his chest, dragging his fingertips hard across his nipples, sending jolts of pleasure through Michael that has him arching closer to Alex’s hands.

Alex’s touch is so soft and gentle and soothing, that it drugs Michael’s senses, making him feel everything as though his brain is full of toffee.

Alex slides his hands to his hips and then tugs. Michael lets Alex move him however he wants, wrapping one hand around his knee at Alex’s urging, and bracing himself with the other hand so that he doesn’t knock his head against the wall as Alex pulls his hips closer to the edge of the counter.

Alex spreads Michael’s legs, and Michael feels exposed in all the best ways possible. He likes being vulnerable like this with Alex, likes showing Alex parts of him that no one else will ever get to see, because Alex is the only person who can handle it, the good and the bad.

Alex has one hand pressed into the inside of his left thigh high up almost to the crease of his groin, thumb caressing the skin, the sensation sending shudders through Michael almost as though all of the nerve endings in his body were suddenly moved to that one spot.

He barely hears Alex ripping open the packet of lube and spreading some on his hand one handed.

He does twitch when he feels slick fingers against his entrance and Alex’s voice, “I’m just going to make sure you’re still open enough.”

Michael wants to protest, but Alex is already sliding two fingers inside of him.

He pushes inside slow and steadily, barely brushing his prostate, and the sensation lights up inside of Michael like a flickering neon sign, getting stronger and stronger each time Alex pushes in deep and spreads his fingers.

Alex pushes three fingers in, and presses hard against his prostate, and Michael jolts, the feelings crashing through him like lightning spreading through him in branches that heat him up from the inside out.

“Al _ex_ ,” he moans and his voice is hoarse and cracks in the middle, but Alex ignores him, pushing in deeper and more insistently, until he’s continuously pressing down on Michael’s prostate, making his hips stutter, and his cock twitch and leak against his stomach.

Michael feels strung out. He’s hot, and he’s sticky from cooling sweat and starting to sweat again, his hair sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck as Alex pushes him closer and closer to the edge.

“Alex,” he gasps panting. “I’m going to _come_ if you don’t _stop_.”

Alex just licks his lips and watches him fingers still moving inside of him.

Michael’s stomach trembles, and he feels it building deep in the pit of his stomach, but he remembers what Alex had said.

And _fuck_ , he wants it. He wants it a lot.

“ _Alex_ !” Michael almost yells. “Come on, Alex! _Come on_ ! I’m ready. Fuck I’ve been ready for _hours_ . Just fuck me, come on. Do you want me to beg? Because I will. I’ll beg. Please. _Please_ Alex. _Please fuck me_ . Come on, just do it. I’m ready. Fuck me. Fuck me. _Fuck me_.”

Alex pulls his fingers out of Michael making him whine in protest and push his hips down.

Alex just tosses the condom on top of Michael’s heaving stomach.

“Put it on me,” he says, and Michael scrambles to obey, sitting up, and tearing the foil open with his teeth.

Alex is unbuttoning his pants, and he’s barely got them and his boxers down to expose his cock before Michael is moving, wrapping one hand around him.

Michael _loves_ Alex’s cock, and usually he spends at least twenty minutes giving it the attention that it deserves, but right now, Alex has spent what feels like _days_ pushing him to the edge only to bring him back down and he _needs_ Alex’s cock inside of him or he feels like he’s going to explode.

He tugs on Alex’s cock, and Alex moans pushing his hips into the movement.

“Michael,” he groans, voice breathless. “Let me fuck you,” and it sounds like he's not sure Michael will.

Like Michael wasn't begging for it.

Michael’s response is to slide the condom down Alex’s cock.

As Alex grabs the rest of the lube, Michael leans back once again, his fingertips grazing the wall behind him, as he hooks his feet on the edges of the counter and spreads his knees.

He watches Alex from under heavy lashes and Alex watches him back, his eyes dark with hunger and bright with happiness.

It makes Michael want to kiss him again.

He makes a whining noise, tipping his chin towards Alex.

Alex places his hands on either side of Michael’s waist and leans over him, pressing his mouth to the dip of Michael’s collarbones, and parting his lips before sliding his tongue up Michael’s throat.

Michael moans, and Alex bites his way into his mouth, before he’s tugging Michael’s hips lower until he can feel the material of Alex’s jeans scratching against the backs of his thighs.

Alex pulls back a little, and Michael opens his eyes.

Alex stares at him, and Michael stares back, taking in everything that Alex is unwilling to say at the best of times, but let's Michael see here right now. How happy Alex is that they’re here like this, and how much he wants this, wants _Michael_.

He feels Alex’s cock nudge against his entrance, and the air catches in the back of his throat.

Alex moves one hand to Michael’s lower back, and the other between their legs.

He keeps his eyes on Michael’s, and Michael watches him back as he positions himself and slowly presses in.

It always hurts a little at first no matter how much or how _long_ Alex stretches him for, but Michael’s attention, as always, is caught by Alex’s face. By the way, his lips part, and his mouth drops open as he continues to push in slowly, sliding in deeper. The way his eyes flutter open and close and open, and how his pupils dilate so wide that all Michael sees is a black pit of _hunger_. The way his eyebrows knit together, and how his breathing comes out in sharp even gasps as though he’s forcing himself to breath evenly. The way his fingers press into Michael’s skin, one hand on his back the other pressed high up on his thigh, keeping his legs spread open as he slides in even deeper.

Alex bottoms out, and he blinks his eyes open and looks at Michael.

He’s watching Michael as though Michael is the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

Michael moves, wrapping one arm around Alex's neck and tugging him in close.

It makes Alex shift inside of him punching a groan out of Michael’s throat that Alex swallows down when Michael presses their lips together and he immediately kisses him back too hard and tinged with desperation.

Michael pulls back gasping and Alex slides his mouth down Michael’s neck.

“You can-” Michael starts and Alex cuts him off as he moves pressing his hands down on either side of Michael’s waist before he’s moving his hips, sliding out and back in, slowly.

Alex groans low in his throat and his mouth drops open as he does it again this time pushing back in a little bit harder.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moans, and Michael whines low in the back of his throat.

He moves, sliding his other arm around Alex, and Alex moves with him, wrapping both his arms around his waist and tugging him closer to the edge so that when he presses his hands on Michael’s hips and thrusts back in he slides in even deeper and pressing hard against his prostate.

Michael yelps and tightens his hold on Alex, pushing his hips down mirroring the motion of Alex’s hips.

“Mmph,” Alex moans, pressing a wet kiss to Michael’s neck before he’s lifting his head to look at Michael.

Michael’s eyes are half closed, but he opens them a bit more when Alex looks at him and stills the motions of his hips.

Michael makes a protesting noise at the back of his throat, but Alex doesn’t move.

Michael feels like an overexposed nerve ending. Alex feels so _amazing_ inside of him and Michael really, really, _really_ wants to come.

“Alex,” he says, and Alex sighs and presses their foreheads together.

He looks deep into Michael’s eyes, and Michael feels like he’s going to fall to pieces if Alex keeps looking at him like that. Like he _loves_ him.

Alex continues to look into his eyes as he starts to move again, and it knocks all of the air out of Michael’s lungs and all he _knows_ is Alex.

Alex staring at him unblinkingly eyes wide and dark, lashes wet. Alex’s hands sliding to the small of his back. Alex’s forehead pressed heavy and hot against his forehead. Alex’s breath warm and damp against his mouth. The zipper of Alex’s jacket pressed cold and sharp to his chest. Alex’s hair tickling his fingertips. The rough brush of Alex’s jeans pressed to the backs of his thighs. Alex’s cock pulling out then pushing back inside deep inside of him dragging across his prostate.

Michael pants and moans and pushes into the motions of Alex’s hips, but mostly he just hangs on and lets Alex fuck into him.

“ _Michael,_ ” Alex groans pressing Michael back until the top of his head brushes the wall behind them and he loses himself, chasing his pleasure inside of Michael’s body.

Michael feels crazy with desire and the _need to come right fucking now_.

“ _Alex_ ,” he groans mouth feeling parched. “Alex, _please_! You said, you said-”

Michael’s words fail him as Alex moves their positions a little bit and then he’s pushing back inside of him hard, and Michael feels sparks go off behind his eyelids.

Michael wraps his legs around Alex’s hips, tugging him in even closer, forcing him into deep shallow thrust that press against his prostate over and over. Alex moves his hands to press them on either side of the wall next to Michael’s head, bracing himself. Michael grips the back of Alex’s jacket, pressing his hands down against his lower back and trying to force him to go faster.

Michael tips his head back and leans up, pressing their open mouths together as Alex breathes shakily and too fast into him and Michael gasps breathing him in like it’s the only thing that he needs to survive.

Alex presses his forehead hard to Michael’s eyes closed, and he pants.

“You can come anytime you want,” he says each word more out of breath and strained then the last, and he’s rocking his hips fast and hard into Michael, and Michael knows that he can come just like this, given the time and patience.

But he ran out of patience the second that Alex pressed his fingers inside of him, and he’s been hanging on by a thread ever since.

He moves again, wrapping one arm around Alex’s shoulders and sliding the other hand down between their legs.

He wraps his fingers around the base of Alex’s cock and squeezes and Alex fucks into him hips jolting uncontrollably punching stuttering moans out of Michael’s chest.

Michael licks his lips and slides his hand away from Alex’s cock to cup his own balls in his hands.

He moans and slides his hand up to wrap around his cock.

“That’s it,” Alex says voice low and encouraging. “Come for me, _Michael_.”

His name said in that fucking _reverent_ tone, like Michael is his god and Alex is worshipping at his altar, combined with Alex pressing deep inside of him, dragging his cock across Michael’s prostate hard, and Michael’s fingers tugging on his cock, once, twice, three times, it’s all more than enough to push him completely over the edge.

And like every time Alex edges him pass the point of what he thinks he can handle, Michael feels it in waves that crash into him one after the harder, pulling him under. The feeling starts right where Alex is pressed so deep inside of him, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him that spike heat up his neck and behind his ears and spreads tingles down his arms and legs to his fingers and toes.

He fucks up into his fist, dragging it out, come splattering across his stomach and chest and chin and Alex’s shirt and jacket.

Alex fucks him through it, hands moving to grab Michael’s thighs as he spreads him open even more and just fucks into him.

Michael just hangs on, panting little, _oh, oh, ohs_ of pleasure as Alex pushes into him, rubbing his palm against the tip of his sensitive still leaking cock.

“Michael,” Alex moans. “You feel so-”

Michael lazily tightens himself around him, and Alex’s hips stutter into him fast and hard and rough and they both groan like they’ve been punched in the stomach.

Alex’s eyes are open as he comes, looking into Michael’s, and Michael feels like he can’t breathe looking into those eyes and feeling Alex press in as deep as he could inside of him as he rides out his orgasm.

Michael feels flayed open and more exposed than ever before, but Alex doesn’t look away.

He continues looking into Michael’s eyes, and once the movements of his hips slows to a stop, he stays pressed deep inside of Michael as he slides his hands up Michael’s body petting him softly.

Michael starts trembling, and Alex slides his fingers into his hair and rubs them gently into his scalp.

Michael digs his fingers into the back of Alex’s neck, and without a word, Alex tilts his head and slides their mouths together.

Michael sighs into Alex’s mouth and kisses him back, slowly and languid.

Michael loses track of how long they kiss, but he does feel it when Alex slips out of him.

Both of them make similar sounds of disappointment, and Michael has to pull away to look at Alex.

Alex is staring right back at him, still petting his hair, and his eyes are bright and clear, and all Michael can see is contentment.

Michael closes his eyes and leans heavily into Alex’s hands, feeling incredible and amazing and _so tired_. He thinks he could fall asleep just like this.

Alex hums softly and slows his petting. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Michael doesn’t want Alex to stop touching him, feels like he might fall apart at the seams if Alex stops touching him, but he doesn’t stop him as Alex pulls away so that he can dispose of the condom and pulling his jeans and boxers back over his hips.

Michael stares at him, his head feels heavy and full of cotton, but watching Alex, fully dressed, sweat darkening the collar of his shirt and plastering his hair to his head, still feeling where he’d just been pressed deep inside of him, makes him feel a spark of arousal.

Alex turns to him with a wet cloth in his hand and laughs a little, breathless and tinged with disbelief at the look on Michael’s face.

He helps Michael clean himself up, and bites down on his lip when Michael traps him between his knees, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist.

Michael kisses him, softly, once, twice, three times. Which is all it takes to get Alex to open his mouth to him and fall into the kiss, nipping back against his mouth, and letting the wet cloth drop to the floor digging his fingers back into Michael’s hair.

Michael pulls back with a gasp and presses his hands hard into Alex’s back dropping his forehead to Alex’s.

“Stay,” he whispers and then freezes. He hadn’t meant to say that, but now that it’s out there, it’s all he wants. For Alex to stay with him right here and forget that everyone else exists.

Alex’s fingers tighten in his hair, and he tilts his chin up to press a soft kiss to Michael’s mouth.

“All you ever had to do was ask, Guerin.”

Michael huffs out a breath and licks his lips, but before he can reply, Alex is kissing him again.

They keep kissing until Michael feels like he’ll fall asleep with his mouth pressed against Alex’s, just like this, sitting up on the uncomfortable counter, still sticky with sweat, but with a warm and fuzzy feeling coating his insides like just made cotton candy.

Alex pulls away and gives a sleepy hum.

“Bed,” he mumbles and Michael just yawns nodding his head.

Alex helps him into bed, and Michael stumbles into the mattress, turning on his stomach and pressing as close as he can to the wall.

He’s half asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow but something keeps him awake.

He feels Alex moving around and hears the rustling as he pulls off his clothes.

He feels Alex sitting on the edge of his bed, and hears the sounds of him pulling off his prosthetic.

He gives a pained little grunt, but that’s not too unusual.

He feels Alex move, sliding into bed beside him, well more like on top of him really.

Alex settles himself at his back, pressing half of his body on top of Michael, one leg pressing into the space created by Michael’s knees.

He wraps one arm around Michael’s waist sliding his other arm beneath the pillow underneath Michael’s head, and lies his head right up against Michael’s back, breathes ruffling the hairs at the back of Michael’s neck.

Alex lies his weight on him and makes a pleased sound at the back of his throat.

Michael presses Alex hand on his waist between his two hands and drags them up to his chest, pressing Alex’s palm against his heart.

Alex presses in even closer and presses a kiss to the back of Michael’s neck.

In Alex’s arms, Michael feels sated and content and _safe._ He falls asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come yell at me about Malex and RNM in general on my tumblr: [reachedthebitterend](https://reachedthebitterend.tumblr.com)


End file.
